


Perfect Paradox

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [13]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “哟，快斗，”知藤揉着眼睛，黑眼圈挂到下巴，含糊地说，“好兄弟。”黑羽脸贴着键盘，睁着无神的双眼，知藤一屁股坐在椅子上，两眼发直地看着对面墙壁。“你上次回家是什么时候，”知藤说。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Perfect Paradox

“哟，快斗，”知藤揉着眼睛，黑眼圈挂到下巴，含糊地说，“好兄弟。”

黑羽脸贴着键盘，睁着无神的双眼，知藤一屁股坐在椅子上，两眼发直地看着对面墙壁。

“你上次回家是什么时候，”知藤说。

黑羽闷哼一声。知藤道：“我已经一个礼拜没见过优子了——”

黑羽全身上下除了眼睛还会缓慢眨动其他地方都不动，知藤陪着他发了一会儿呆，从抽屉里拿出两罐咖啡推过去。

“我刚经过会议室。”知藤一脸木然地说，“组长在被上面的人骂。”

黑羽的喉头发出一串无意义的声音，知藤沉痛地点点头，说：“今晚看来又要被虐了……”

黑羽的肩膀动了动，试了三回，终于从桌底下拿出手，甩在桌面上，又像一条咸鱼一样把嘴一张一合：“我已经被榨干了……”

黑羽抓起手机，睁着一只眼睛发短信。  
  
黑羽-20:32

[X]  
  
过了几秒，手机没有反应，黑羽又滑动查看之前的信息：  
  
白马-11:07

[工作还没有结束吗？]

黑羽-13:01

[X]

白马-13:02

[黑羽君已经连续两晚没有回家了。]

黑羽-14:12

[√ X]

白马-14:14

[定位-搜查一科]

[假如今晚能零点前下班的话来这里找我。]

[一起去吃夜宵吧。]

黑羽-14:31

[√ X √ √ √ XXX （奔溃.jpg）]

白马-14:32

[加油，黑羽君。]  
  


黑羽朝着手机微微扬起唇角，知藤说：“哟，还有力气放粉红泡泡。”

黑羽哼了一声，盯着手机，然而过了十分钟依然没有回音，于是黑羽把手机扔回桌上，继续咸鱼状。奈良泽推门进来，顶着三碗泡面，眼袋拖到下巴，说：“难兄难弟们——”

知藤做招手的姿势，黑羽艰难地把自己支坐起来，撑着眼皮，有气无力地说：“我要牛肉味的——”

奈良泽把泡面放在桌上，鬼鬼祟祟地把门关好，又张望了下走廊，说：“会议室里还在继续，我估计还得有会儿，兄弟们先行享乐，来来来——”

奈良泽左手拿出三根火腿肠，右手拿出一罐啤酒。

“就这么点怎么够分啊？”知藤说，“来来来，我先尝尝。”

黑羽趴在桌上目光无神地盯着火腿肠，奈良泽一手开电视一手拍着他的肩，说：“振作一点，吃完有力气加班啊。”

电视上放着新闻，奈良泽随手按掉了，找了个电视剧直播，咬着筷子说，“我已经——”

黑羽直起身，转过头，说：“换回去。”

奈良泽：“？”

黑羽缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，又蹙起眉，盯着遥控器，过了两秒伸手过来，把电视剧按掉，回到新闻频道。

画面上火光冲天，主持人说：“——警视厅搜查一科，目前伤亡不明——”

黑羽：“……”

奈良泽的筷子掉到汤里，知藤惊愕地说，“快斗！”

黑羽瞳孔紧缩，盯着一直安静的手机，半晌后目光移向被自己捏断而刺进手指的竹筷，张了张嘴。

知藤看了看电视，又看了看黑羽，说：“你流——”

黑羽翻过桌子拉开门，消失在走廊里，奈良泽目瞪口呆，知藤弱弱地说：“——血了。”

“？？？”奈良泽说，“这小子学马戏的吗？？？”

知藤说：“已经很久没有看到过这小子这么紧张了……”

奈良泽：“你倒是一点不惊讶的样子啊！”

“……啊。”知藤自言自语地说。“上次看到还是听说那个假洋鬼子要回去了，已经在去往机场的路上……”说着又狐疑地看着电视。奈良泽一脸不解地同样看着主持人的播报，两人沉默了一会儿，知藤说：“卧槽！”

奈良泽：“？？？”

知藤：“这小子和侦探——搜查一科——不会吧？！”

奈良泽：“……”  
  


警视厅大楼完好，楼下的咖啡厅多了一个大洞，现场乱得鸡飞狗跳，消防车，救护车，警笛比参加 KID 演出时还要响，搜查一科的警员奔来跑去，黑羽被撞了个趔趄。警员回过头，惊呼道：“先生！不能进警戒线——”

蹲在废墟里的工藤闻声转过头，愣了一下，朝警官做个手势，又站起身。黑羽的目光越过他的肩膀，整张脸都被东京的夜风吹得冰凉，店里漆黑一片，没有任何亮光，桌椅翻倒，后厨方向像是有救护人员在忙碌，又好像没有，到处都是人——

“你怎么来了？”工藤皱着眉将证物装袋，走到他的面前，“现场还很乱，需要仔细勘察，要等很久——”

黑羽微微喘气，工藤抬起头，手上的动作停顿了一下，随即侧过身，喊：“服部！”

服部从街的另一边过来，工藤抬了抬下颚，服部转过来看到黑羽的神情，惊奇地沉默了，随后朝工藤点了点头。

“白马！”服部朝对面喊道，“剩下的我来吧。”

工藤抓着他的手臂，一个警觉又防备的姿势，黑羽像是溺水般吸气，转过身，目光越过整个场地，落到白马的身上。

正在和目暮警官交谈的金发侦探转过头来，停顿了半秒，回头，说：“失礼了。”

白马快步过来，和服部擦身而过的时候朝边上微微颌首，服部朝他做了一个手势。黑羽机械性地换着气，工藤一直抓着他的上臂，直到白马站到他的面前，熟悉的松香味道渗进夜风，工藤松开他，白马将手贴在他的后腰，灼热的温度，像是暗夜里的一点火光。

白马低低地说，“扑克脸，黑羽君。”

黑羽低下头，深呼吸，再抬起来时候面上已经恢复了平静，身体却依旧紧绷着，白马将手贴在他的肩膀后面说：“跟我来。”

黑羽跟着他走，过了几分钟，又好像过了几个世纪，白马停下来，转过身，抬起指尖抹过他的眼角。

“我没有哭，”黑羽木然地说。

白马没有说话，微微点头，将他的脑袋按到肩膀，安抚地摸着他的后背。周围的人声远去了，小巷里只有一盏昏黄的路灯，废弃的居酒屋展示牌在风中摇晃。黑羽贴着他的肩膀，侧脸看了看周围，又抬头看了看对面，一脸茫然。

“我——”黑羽终于说，“好歹没穿高跟鞋。”

白马：“……” 

黑羽用一种不解的眼神看着他，“我应该打车来的，我跑了三站路才想到地铁，我——” 黑羽看了看自己，又抬头看了看他，“你怎么也只穿件衬衫？”

白马把他重新按回胸口，黑羽机械性地呼吸着，白马紧抱着他，抚摸着他的后背，没有说话。过了良久，黑羽吸吸鼻子，抬起头，自嘲地笑了笑。

“我在说什么啊？”黑羽说。“啊~，加班实在太累了，我——”

黑羽沉默下去，白马亲吻着他的发旋，黑羽把脸贴在对方的肩膀，喃喃地说：“这也太丢脸了。”

白马的嘴角动了动，一个微小的弧度，黑羽准确地捕捉到了动作，又抬起头，注视着他，略微赌气的眼神。

“不说点什么吗？”黑羽说，又学着他的语气，“[黑羽君是在担心我吗]，[啊，黑羽君果然很在意我]，[很久没有看到黑羽君这么狼狈了啊]，不对，[没想到这么快又可以见到黑羽君如此狼狈的样子——]”

白马还是微笑着看着他，黑羽安静下来，说：“呵。”

“初步鉴定是瓦斯爆炸，” 白马说，语气平缓，“别怕，快斗。”

黑羽眨了眨眼睛，语气平平地说，“我看上去很害怕吗。”

白马没有回答，黑羽的目光游移，越过他的肩膀，落在墙壁上，沉默了片刻，喃喃地说：“还真是有点害怕啊。”

白马微微点头，摩挲着他的手臂，黑羽的眼睛又转回来，眼神清晰了一点，说：“你知道我跑过来时候在想什么吗？”

白马依旧没有回答，黑羽露出略微嘲讽的神情，继续道，“我在想——铃木博物馆。我明明可以得手后乘着混乱变装逃出去，为什么要从天台离开呢。”

白马的眉毛动了动，黑羽注视着他，像是在阐述着一件令他自己也不解的事，黑羽说：“那次我在天台上等了一会儿，工藤上来和我说，[那家伙被中森警官缠住了，笨蛋]，我还和他说，[啊，你怎么知道我等的不是你呢，名侦探]，服部差点把我从楼上丢下去——”

白马扬起唇角，黑羽两眼发直，像是梦游一样地说，“我没和你提过吗？一定是因为太丢脸的关系。”

“我知道的，”白马温柔地说，“快斗。”

黑羽直视着他，目光聚焦起来，突然赌气地说：“你不知道。”

白马略是讶异地沉默了，黑羽深深地吸气，微微颤抖起来，白马果不其然地向前一步，黑羽准确地抓住他的手腕，停住他的动作。

“就像这样，”黑羽说，语气不稳，指尖上传来对方腕侧的心跳，“你总是——”

黑羽抬起头，对面的白马十年如一日地耐心注视着他，熟悉的，专注的，温柔致死的神情，仿佛对方的世界里只有他一个人，黑羽怔怔地看着那熟悉的优雅的好整以暇的永不慌乱的只属于他的眉眼，耳旁轰鸣，手上松开力道。

“你总是这样看着我。”黑羽低低地说。

“没事了，”白马说，捧着他的脸，毫无逻辑地，准确无误地。“你没事了，快斗。”

“我？” 黑羽机械地重复着，又微微皱眉，“喔，的确是我啊。”

白马依旧注视着他，黑羽说：“你真是——你为什么——”换气，重新开始，依旧无法完整的句子，“——只有你，”黑羽说。“我想说的就是这个。”

白马微微点头，黑羽又自嘲地笑了笑，说：“就像这样。哪怕只是这样——你也——你也。”

白马停下动作，黑羽直视着他，叹息般地说：“我已经习惯了。”

“这么久了。”

“你已经——我一直——”

“我真的已经太习惯了。”

黑羽的手抵在他的肩膀上，指尖一点凉意，白马向前一步，黑羽微微摇头，目光涣散，越过他的耳侧，又断断续续地吸气：“你要是——你如果——”

“看着我，”白马抓着他的手肘，“看着我，快斗。”

黑羽像是没听到一样侧过头，说：“你难道真的让我去找工藤吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽略微挣脱开，看着他的眼睛，又往前一步，说：“奇怪啊，我为什么要去找工藤？也不是说服部从来不在考虑范围之内，他对 KID 是真的没兴趣，而且之前你在英国的时候我不也过得很好吗——”

“快斗，” 白马说。

黑羽像是没有听到一样，继续道，“然后我想到那也是十年前了，白马，你真的太没原则了，你一直都准时回我消息，尽管我从来不即刻回你，你总是等我下班再一起吃饭，我想去哪里度假就肯定会马上订票，我让你假扮工藤你也没有拒绝，对了，服部还没找你算账，你把他耍的团团转——”

“快斗，”白马又说。

黑羽张了张嘴。 “我——”

白马安静地看着他，黑羽的眼神略微失焦，又转回到他的脸上。

“我明明是个独行侠啊。” 黑羽说。语气游移，像是重复一句别人的叮嘱一样。“我也不是不可以。”

“也没有就这么依赖吧——”黑羽说，略带困惑的语气，“离开你也不是不能活啊。”

沉默。黑羽直视着他，像是透过他在看时光遥远的景象，神情动了动，又沉静下来。

“但我不想。”

黑羽又向前一步，微凉的手指回到他的领口，幼蓝的眼眸注视着他，眼神清醒无比，带着一丝熟悉的不耐和倔强，又露出些许孩子气的意味。

“我……我一点也不想去找工藤。” 黑羽嘟哝着说。

“随便其他谁都好。”

“再回到一个人也好。”

“一点也不想。”

白马注视着他，黑羽的瞳孔微微紧缩，指尖卡进领带的结，冰凉的手掌贴着他的锁骨。

“这才是我最害怕的事情。” 黑羽喃喃地说。

夜风吹过来，远处有人剧烈咳嗽，电压不稳，路灯发出滋拉的声音，商家拉下卷帘门。警视厅直升机在上空轰鸣而过，白马的衬衫下摆被风卷起，黑羽像是从一个旷日持久的梦里惊醒，动了一下，对面的人向前一步，把他抱在怀里。

“没事的。”白马把他的头按向胸口，一遍遍地说。“没事的，快斗。”

黑羽像是溺水般吸气，白马又窒息般地吻他，温柔的，安抚的，多日加班熬夜加上剧烈运动带来一种特殊的脱力感，白马托着他的肩，十年如一日地在他近乎奔溃的时候支撑着他。白马摩挲着他的后颈，温暖的贴着他的太阳穴，黑羽的四肢回暖，双手渐渐颤抖起来。

“就像这样，”黑羽低低地说。“就像这样。只是瓦斯爆炸而已，我就——无论什么时候都不能忘记的扑克脸，我——”

白马亲吻着他的发旋，又捧住他的脸。

“黑羽君，”白马平稳地说。“你信我吗。”

黑羽抬起头，对面的人还是那个耐心又专注的神情，于是蹙起眉。“你到底有没有听懂我刚才说的话啊，”黑羽嘟哝着说。

白马微笑着拨开他耳边落下的一缕碎发，恢复那种漫不经心的语调，说，“全世界都知道我是最接近KID的人，最权威的追随者，连工藤都不会和我抢这个头衔，他是真的没那么对你有兴趣。”

黑羽：“……”

“但是。”白马继续说，不紧不慢的，陈述事实的语气，“这世界上并没有多少人知道我其实是最接近黑羽君的人。”

黑羽略微揪起眉毛，对面的人注视着他，像是说着一件最平常不过的事。

“而且。”白马说，“这对我来说更重要。”

黑羽眨了下眼，白马温柔地看着他。

“这世界上关注KID的人有很多，” 白马平缓地说，像是谈论着天气，“黑羽快斗也有很多朋友。”

“但是。”

温暖的指尖再次抹过他的眼角，又点了点他的太阳穴。

“They observe, but they do not see。”

黑羽的嘴角条件反射地动了动，白马会心地朝他微笑，又托住他的侧脸。

“能看到你的。” 白马低低地说，“我是唯一一个。”

风停了，警笛终于安静了下来，路灯闪了闪，又亮一点。白马站在原地，没有更多的动作，仿佛在给他反驳的机会，黑羽略微失神看着对面，摇了摇头，又点了点头。白马的手随着他的动作移动着，在片刻的静止之后又覆过他的脸，拇指熟悉地摩挲着他的侧颊，黑羽眼睛下方因为连日劳累而微青的地方。

“你在害怕。”

似曾相识的用词，却是截然不同的意思，白马一字一句地说着，每一个音节都意有所指。

“但你不应该感到害怕。”

黑羽又眨了下眼，白马将空余的手平贴在他的胸口，和记忆里相通的姿势，白马的指尖摩挲过他佩戴的胸卡上属于黑羽快斗的笑脸，又抵着他的肋骨间，位置准确的地方。

“你信我。”白马说。“不是吗？”

黑羽微抬着头，目光逐渐聚焦起来，白马注视着他，温柔又坚定的眼神，一个意味昭然的提问，不像是问题，更像是一个答案。

过了很久，黑羽张开口，喃喃地说：“……啊。” 

白马微笑地看着他，黑羽嘟哝着说，“这还真是一个悖论啊。”

“就像侦探和怪盗一样？”白马说，轻松的语气。黑羽注视着他，嘴角动了动，白马同样扬起唇角。“完美悖论，不是吗。”

黑羽低着头，指节在身旁无意识地敲打着，像是陷入沉思一般，过了几秒，又抬起头，拉住他的领带。白马会心地抚过他的后颈，黑羽转了一圈眼睛，踮起脚，神情自然地吻他。

“你是真的很变态啊，”黑羽嘀咕着说。“做KID的权威还不够吗。”

“官方认证吧，”白马毫不在意地说。“我想要的只有一个。”

黑羽笑了起来，又推了他一下，白马把下颚扣在他的头上，黑羽吸了吸鼻子，把脸贴在他的肩膀。

“辞职算了，”黑羽五年如一日地说着，“累死。”

“然后参跑东京马拉松吗？”白马的语气里带着笑意，“奖金比全勤奖要高呢。”

黑羽直起身，恢复了那个不耐又警惕的神情，点着他说：“都是你的错啊！我——”

白马抓住他的手，高挑起眉，黑羽的目光落在自己的指尖，长长一条暗红血迹已经凝结了，才觉着痛，于是更加悲愤了，说：“我连泡面都没吃上！回去肯定要被组长念死，你真是太麻烦了——”

白马把他拉到路灯下，仔细地把竹筷残留的木屑挑出来，又握住他的手，专注地看着他。

“干什么，” 黑羽说，“收起你这个神情，谁让你们侦探急着赶去现场都不带手机，我——别这么看着我，追溯失忆半小时吧，大家还能做朋友——”

“其实我也习惯了，”白马说。声音不大，黑羽却安静下来。

白马看着他，眼里带进笑意，像是再次准确预测到了他的反应一样，黑羽嘟哝着，“什么啊。”

“虽然表达方式令人感到惊奇，”白马说。

“不是让你不要习惯吗？”黑羽说，“你够了啊。”

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“你看。明明黑羽君也会啊。不需要完整句子什么的。”

“啊——” 黑羽抓了抓头发，指尖被戳痛，又做了个牙疼的表情。白马无奈地按住他的手，黑羽拍了拍他的左胸，斜睨着他。“锁进你的变态档案就好了啊，别再提了。”

“喔~？”白马促狭地看着他，“黑羽君果然是接受这种设定了吗？”

“冻死了！”黑羽抓狂地说，“回去回去，我要去找尼桑啊！”

白马笑着揽住他，黑羽的手不安分地在对方的掌心里动着，夜深了，主街上车流不息，公交车站里，一个醉倒的上班族合衣倒卧在长椅上。搜查一科的大楼就在眼前，现场依旧乱成一片，工藤抓着头发，服部挥着手在和小警官说着什么，咖啡厅炸开的大洞依旧黑漆漆的，搜查警官晃动的手电在里面，像是水面的光。

黑羽停下脚步。“我——” 他看了看身边的人，“我回去啦。”

白马转到他的面前，挡住他的视线，依旧没有放开他的手。黑羽抬起头，白马的神色不变，黑羽注视着他，笑了笑，白马的唇角扬起来，微低下头，黑羽同样前倾，一个大庭广众之下，谁都没有注意到的吻。

“黑羽君真的是一个很温柔的人呢，”白马微笑着说。

“话不说完你是真难受啊！”黑羽转着眼睛，又拍了拍他的肩，好哥俩一般的亲昵。“好了好了，我回去加班了。”

黑羽翻出手机，随手按开知藤的语音消息，说：“肯定要被那两个家伙念半天了——”

“快斗——！！”知藤的声音通过扩音器震破夜空，“你该不是喜欢上那个工藤了吧——！！！”

黑羽：“……”

白马：“……”

搜查一科现场的警员众人：“……”

工藤把手套一摔，快步往这里走来，黑羽伸头一看，眼睛瞪圆，身形一顿，跑了。跑了两步又回过头，朝白马做了个手势，少年般的得意张扬的神情，白马站在原地，朝着他扬起唇角。

“真是的，”工藤站到他身边，“那小子。”

白马看了看他，又注视着黑羽身形消失的街口，唇角又上扬了一些，“啊。”

工藤用一种嫌弃的神情看过来，白马毫不在意地说：“既然是恋人，不是一开始就知道吗。”

“……” 工藤狐疑地揪起眉毛，“什么啊？”

白马漫不经心地看了看他，又往后示意了一下，服部气喘吁吁地从警戒线后钻出来，说：“喂工藤！怎么又有人向你表白啊！这也太不选场地了一点！”

白马转过身往搜查一科大楼走去，轻松地说：“一点都不惊讶啊——”

工藤：“……”  
  


东京的夜景往后飞速滑动，黑羽靠着车窗，手机振动起来。

白马-22:16

[这边处理完了就去找你，黑羽君。]

[翻窗出来吃夜宵吧。]  
  


黑羽看着手机，露出笑容。  
  


黑羽-22:17

[√√√]  
  
  
  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 从某种意义上这篇是本系列第11话的姊妹篇。笔力有限，但想表达的就是这种深沉的信任和毫无保留，充满安全感的爱。
> 
> 这个系列的设定是动物园还没解决（但已经沉寂，就像官方坑了一样），所以黑羽所说的找工藤什么的不是作为恋人，是作为共犯的意思，还请大家不要误会（被魔幻出 PTSD 的作者恳求）


End file.
